


Take Me To Heaven

by mira_sisko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mira_sisko/pseuds/mira_sisko
Summary: Castiel delivers Dean to heaven, instead of a reaper. Being the father of god ... it has it's perks.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Take Me To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> 15X20 Fix it

Sam clutches Dean's body as it grows cold. Waves of sobs twist and contort his face. He stands there hoping if he holds on long enough he’ll hear his brother's breath again, but it never comes. The next sound he hears is the flap of wings and the rustle of fabric.

Instinctively, Sam reaches for his knife as he whips his head around, still supporting Dean with his other half. Standing there, he sees Castiel. Sams eyes and mouth open wide.

“Save him” Sam hears himself say first. “Save him Cas, please.” His voice shakes as his vision blurs with tears.

“I … I can’t.” Cas almost coughs out, taking a few steps forward. Sam sees tears in Cas’ eyes.

“What do you mean you can’t, Cas. Why the hell are you here? I’m begging you, you can’t do this to me.” Sam feels the anger biting at his throat. “Why did you even come back.”

“I’m not here to heal him. I’m here to take him.” Cas says, low and soft. “I’m taking him to heaven”

“What?” Sam twists his face. “But. I can’t … Cas, I can’t.” He says looking back at his brother's face. Cas follows his gaze.

“You can Sam. He said it himself. You can. You are strong, you have survived so much and come out the other side kinder and wiser. I wish … I wish he had more time here, but we don’t always get what we deserve.”

“Cas, what am I supposed to do,” Sam says as his head drops, finally letting the knife drop out of his hands.

“First, Let me help you,” Cas says as he walks forward and puts a hand on Dean's shoulder. He takes a moment for himself to look at Dean but he can’t look too long before more tears threaten to fall.

Sam and Cas take Dean's body under the arms and by the shoulders and pull him gently off the rebar nail. Blood pours out Dean's back. The slick smell of iron is strong as they lay his body on the ground.

“Sam. I am truly sorry. Neither of you deserved this end. Jack … he doesn’t want to chance fate. Not like Chuck did. He played with our lives and we all know how that ended. What I can tell you is that he’ll be with everyone you have lost. I know it seems dismal and hopeless but … his hope continues with you. Making the most of your life.” Cas says. He places a hand on Sam's shoulder. “I will always be there for you Sam. For anything. Just, send a prayer and I will be here.”

Sam looks to Cas.

“Thank you, Cas. For everything.” Sam says as they both stand.

“Of course. Anything for the Winchesters.” Cas pauses as he steps around to pull Sam into a hug. He pulls back and looks at Dean's body. “I have to go now, his soul is waiting.” Sam smiled weakly at Cas as he hears the flutter of wings. Sam looks down and lets his tears fall for a few moments before going to the car to start building a funeral pyre.

————

Dean blinks his eyes adjusting to a bright white-blue light. His vision clears and he sees the barn he was just in. Weird. He thinks. His vision falls down and he sees his own body, cold, lifeless. If he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck, they’d be standing up.

“Hello, Dean.” He hears the familiar gruff voice behind him. He turns and sees Cas. Smiling but sad. Dean stands there frozen. He stutters.

“Cas … how … I …”

“Jack. He pulled me out. It was the first thing he did when he left you and Sam. He was very persuasive to the empty. Angels will no longer go there when we die. We’ll become cosmic energy and return to Jack. Sort of a … circle of life.” Dean nods his head. Circle of life. He glances down at his corpse.

“I’m … dead.” The word rolls off his tongue like a razor blade.

“Yes, and too soon I might add. If I’d have known you’d die this soon I wouldn’t have …” Cas trails off as he looks down to his feet. A weak smile lingers there.

Dean's brow furrows as he shakes his head.

“I still don’t … Why are you here?” Dean says, taking a tentative step closer. Seeing Cas’ face again, after what happened the last time he saw it. It’s like seeing the sunrise for the first time after a long winter.

“I’m taking your soul to heaven,” Cas says.

“But … you’re not a reaper,” Dean replies.

“Jack let this one slide. Who takes you to heaven doesn’t matter, just that you get there. I’ll be taking Sam and Claire too when their time comes. Which thankfully won’t be for some time.”

Silence crawls across them. They stare into each other's eyes.

“Cas, I… ” Dean starts but is cut off.

“I don’t think I have to remind you what happens when a soul stays on earth for too long,” Cas says as he closes the distance between them and places a hand on Dean's shoulder. He looks past Dean and Dean follows his gaze.

Sam returns to the barn, bundles of fabric in hand. He stops for a moment in front of Dean's body. He kneels next to Dean and places a hand on his shoulder. Dean and Cas see Sam's back heave and shutter as tears drop onto Dean's blood-soaked jacket.

“He’ll be ok, Dean.”

“Yeah,” Dean sighs with a small smile, “I know.” He turns back to face Cas. “Let’s go.”

————

Dean blinks again, this time the light is warm and covers his whole body. The first thing he sees is the Harvelle roadhouse. The next thing he sees is Bobby and a few seconds later, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Charlie, Pamela, Missouri and so many others all inside waiting for him.

“They’re all here.” Dean hears Cas’ voice next to him.

Dean looks at him, sun shining on his face. He notices the way his eyelids droop and the way his lips spread across his face. His throat runs dry as Cas’ last words to him before the empty took him, play in his head. Cas starts to walk forward but Dean puts out a hand, grabs Cas' trench, and swings his arm back. Cas stops in his tracks and faces Dean.

“Cas. I gotta tell you something … and don’t say I don’t have to.” He says putting his hands up in front of him. “What you said, before the empty ...”

Cas’ eyes widen. He shoves his hands in his coat pockets and looks away from Dean.

“Dean, I understand if you don't …” Cas pauses “I know I’m not human and it’s not the same.”

“Cas, shut up,” Dean says. He looks down and feels his face growing redder. Cas’ brow furrows. Dean raises his head to meet Cas’ gaze. “Seriously. Look I know I haven’t always been an open book. I know I haven’t always been good to you. But you, Cas? You’ve always been there through the good shit and the bad. And there was a whole lotta bad. The point is, I … I don’t know where I’d be without you. You changed me, Cas.” Dean's voice was shaking. He lets his arms hang at his sides, putting all energy into his words, putting everything into his words. “I … I love you, too, Cas, of course, I do. I’m sorry it took me this long to say it.”

The two stand now a foot apart, staring into each other's eyes. They've been this close before, hundreds of times, but this time, Dean finally leans in those extra few inches and their lips finally meet. It's awkward, they’re awkward at first but it only takes a few seconds for them to find their footing and kiss like they've been waiting a lifetime to do it. Dean finds purchase with his hands twisting in Cas’ trench while Cas’ hands slowly raise to the front of Dean's jacket. They pull apart still holding each other and rest their foreheads together. Dean grins.

“I'm not the only one who sucks at timing though, you gotta admit Cas” Dean chuckles as he sees Cas’ brow furrowed.

“At least I didn't wait until after I died,” Castiel replied, the soft annoyance prickling in his voice.

“Hey, it's called growth, man. I’m learning.” Dean said leaning in for another kiss. Before their lips can meet they are interrupted by a cheer from the roadhouse. Everyone inside is glued to the windows as they cheer and yell towards the two men.

Dean and Cas look at their family and back at each other. They both let out a laugh. Dean looks at all of them again, scanning the crowd. He knows Sam isn’t there. The only thing missing now.

“How long until he’s here,” Dean says.

“Not too long. Time passes differently here. It’ll be a few weeks. Until then, you should try to enjoy it here.” Cas says as he puts a hand on the small of Dean's back and starts walking him forward.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Dean says grinning as he swings his arm around Cas’ shoulders. The pair walk into the roadhouse and the place erupts into booze, laughing, and singing.

—

The day finally comes. They’re sitting in their kitchen, in the home Cas built for them. A small 2 bedroom cabin nestled in the woods behind the Harvelles. Dean washes some dishes as Cas stands up from his seat. He says it as softly as he can.

“I’m … I’m going to get Sam today Dean.”

Dean's head pops up. He turns around with a grin.

“That’s great. I mean.” He pauses forgetting that this is heaven. It means Sam is dying right now. “How old is he anyway?”

“87. He lived a long life, he married Eileen and had children. I’m sure he can tell you about it. We should … go for a drive.” Cas says looking outside. It’s been weeks since Dean has seen the old impala. For the most part, they didn’t really need a car here in heaven. Dean hadn’t forgotten about her but he was … busy.

“No way.” Dean smiles and runs to the front door. Cas follows behind. Dean makes it outside to the front door. The two men slide into the front seat. Dean sighs and adjusts the mirrors. He turns the key in the engine and it rumbles to life. Dean leans his head back and settles into the seat. He looks over to Cas who smiles back at him.

Some days when he looks at Cas; he swears he can see his wings or some glowing blue parts of his true form. He sees the wrinkled vessel that Cas stitched back together all those years ago. He sees the bright blue eyes and the windswept hair. Above all, when Dean looks at Cas, he sees love. He sees sacrifice, loyalty, pride. He sees the man who risked it all for him, over and over and over again.

“Have I told you today, that I love you?” Dean murmurs, as he reaches his hand over to Cas’. Cas smiles and lets out a chuckle.

“I don’t believe you have,” Cas says taking Dean's hand and stroking his thumb along the back. Cas looks out the window. “It’s almost time”.

Dean looks ahead and puts the gear into drive. He smiles as he presses the gas.

“Let’s bring my baby brother home,” Dean says as they take off down the road.


End file.
